Saving Casey
by cutiejojo
Summary: Summary inside. C/C


_**Title: Saving Casey**_

Author: Cutiejojo

Rating: pg-13/T

Summary: This story takes place during *Multiple Choice* after Casey and Cappie kiss and she is back at the ZBZ house and she had a decision to make. Just a little one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of it's characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**  
**_** Casey looked down at her phone. Where Cappie's name was highlighted, she hit send and walked back into the kitchen looking around to make sure no one saw her. "Cappie's house of love," he answered. "Cap, I need you to come get me," She whispered covering the receiver and her mouth with her hand. "like now." "Okay where are you?" "The house, come to the back door everyone is out front."**

Not a minute later Cappie was tapping on the window to let her know he was there. She ran out nearly knocking him down. "Get me outta here." She told him searching his eyes. "Not to worry my fair maiden I will save you." He told her as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and began to run towards the KT house the back way.

When they had arrived safely in Cappie's room he set her down. Casey sighed, a sigh of relief. "Thank you" she told him looking out the window to make sure they hadn't been followed. "Anytime, now what's this all about?" he asked looking at her questioningly.

"I thought Evan was going to lavaliere you tonight." "He was" she told him looking around the room trying to avoid his eyes. "Okay…and you're here because?" he asked boring holes into her back with his eyes.

"Hey, you still have this picture?" she asked picking said picture off of the shelf. "Ya it's my favorite one." He told her looking over her shoulder. "We were so in love then" she says absently. "Ya we were." He says with a sigh. "Why are you here Case?" he asked taking the picture from her and setting it down.

"I don't really know" she tells him looking into his eyes until it becomes too much and she has to look away. "Okay so let me see if I got this right, we share an amazing kiss today, that you deny means anything because you say you should be with Evan. I pour my heart out to you and you just leave without saying another word-"

"Cap-" "No let me finish," he tells her holding up his hand to stop her. "Then you call me to save you from the man that you left me for only a few hours ago. And you don't know why you are here or why you called me?" he finishes looking at her incredulously.

"No-yes, no I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you want me to say." She tells him looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I want you to tell me why you're here and what you want from me," He practically yells at her. "I'm sorry, I just, you can't keep playing with me like this Case." He tells her with a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just needed to get outta there. I needed to feel-" "feel what," he asks gently grabbing her shoulders and making her look into his eyes. "you" she tells him a second before she pulls his lips to hers.

This is where she wants to be, she knows it now. She knows why she's here, she knows why she called Cappie. It's always been him. He's always been her hero, the one person she could turn to when she was lost or confused about anything. He was always there for her no matter what she did or said or how many times she broke his heart.

Casey pulled back with a sob. "I'm so sorry" she tells him burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry that I just left you today, I'm so sorry I was going to let Evan lavaliere me. I'm sorry I left you because of the ZBZ's, I sorry I hurt you. I love you." She finished looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Case-" he says looking down at her, but he doesn't know what to say, he's waited for so long to hear her say that to him. But he doesn't have to say anything because before he can her mouth is on his again and she's pushing him towards the bed.

He feels his knees hit the bed and automatically sits. Casey climbs ontop of him effortlessly. They have always been so in sync. As they lay back together their lips never part. Until they have to breathe and then her lips are on his neck. She hears him groan and she smiles into his neck.

He pushes her off a little, just enough so he can look into her eyes. "Casey I love you, I want to be with you," he tells her willing her to see the sincerity in his eyes, "if your sure about this then I will happily continue this." He says gesturing between them. "But if you're just gonna go running back to Evan again then-" he looks at the door then closes his eyes, "you need to leave right now."

Casey sits up still straddling his waist and for a moment he fears she might be leaving until she reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. "This is right where I want to be, now, in ten years and forever. I love you. I realized that it doesn't matter how successful or rich I am in ten years, if you aren't there it doesn't matter. There would be no point. " She tells him leaning down to capture his lips once more. And then he's lost in the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sorry if this is really cheesy and lame but I was watching old episodes last night and I had to re-write this one. I hate how sad Cappie looks when Evan lavaliere's Casey. I wanted to kill her all over again. ____ Poor Cappie, I never understood how she could leave him after the "ten years" speech. It made me cry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Review review review!!!_****


End file.
